


Just asking for a date

by Green_Sphynx



Series: A Silver fox Hal and college student Barry AU [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Alternative Timeline, College Student, M/M, Silver Fox, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Hal is a silver fox who would like to have himself a sugar baby, and the college student Barry looks like perfect dating material to him





	Just asking for a date

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to read up on the older Green Lantern comics, I guess

"If you need a sugar daddy for with that, I'll be right over there."

Barry almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice next to his ear, but the man didn't stop to talk to him further, or even claim the free seat across of Barry in the booth. He merely sauntered over to the bar, perching on a barstool like he belonged there and hauling over the bartender with a charming smile.

He pulled the charm off with much aplomb, especially considering the obvious white at his temples in his otherwise healthily gleaming brown hair. He had to be a steep outlier in the age distribution of the customers in this joint, at this time of night.

Not that Barry himself was here to party. No, he would rather not be in a bar in the middle of the night when he had to work tomorrow, but he was renting a small closet of a room across the street and his roomies were currently having loud sex on the couch.

…or they had been ten minutes ago. They had likely moved on to sullying other furniture by now, and Barry didn't want to know which.

That was the only reason he was sitting in a far too dark booth at a bar with all his paperwork in front of him to calculate how he was going to get through the next month.

His laptop had crashed the day before, and today he'd gotten the confirmation that it was beyond saving. He could technically afford a new one but… he would be on water and bread for the rest of the month if he did. He needed the laptop for his studies daily, but he couldn't live without eating either.

His desperation must've shown, for the guy to make him such a blatant offer upon coming in.

Barry sneaked a glance, and hated himself a little for actually considering it.

He redid his calculations twice, but the numbers didn't change. He only became more aware of how little he'd have to spend, and how big the chances were that something else would break that he wouldn't be able to replace.

He didn't want to be in debt with anyone, but right now it truly looked like his only option to ask someone for a loan.

Unless the man earlier had been serious.

Barry heaved a sigh and gathered his papers together, looking up to see if the man was still there.

He was, but he had been joined by another guy his age now. This one a blond, looking way too rich for this place. His face was familiar though, Barry was pretty sure he'd seen him before… maybe the owner of the bar? No other reason to be a regular in a place like this while looking so rich, old and out of place.

Barry hesitated, unsure if he would dare to approach the men and see if he could take the one up on his offer. The guy had likely just been joking, and Barry would be making a fool out of himself.

_But he was really sort of desperate_ .

With another deep sigh - this one a little shivery with nerves - he got up and shuffled towards the bar, trying to think of what to say. Maybe ask if he always picked up guys with that line. Or just ask if he was serious. Should he outright flirt and start the conversation with taking him up on his offer? No, no way he could flirt with a stranger right off the bat, he needed something more subtle.

"Considered my offer, have you?"

Barry's head shot up to find the man turned around on his barstool, eyes sparkling with mirth. Beautiful, deep brown eyes. _How long had Barry been standing here?_

"I-I just, I mean-" Barry stuttered, his face burning in embarrassment as the blond guy outright laughed at him.

"Oh Hal, you do know how to pick them, don't you? If they're not trying to claw your eyes out they are always cute little nerds."

Barry was ready for the ground to swallow him about now.

Clearly this guy - _Hal_ \- indeed always picked up people with that line.

Barry cleared his throat as if about to say something, then promptly turned on his heel to stalk out of the bar. He could not face this humiliation for any longer, not if there was not going to be anything to show for it.

"Hey- wait!"

Barry didn't wait, but the man caught him right outside the door anyway, grabbing his wrist to stop him from running any further.

"Don't listen to Ollie, he's talking out of his arse. I was serious about my offer, and I didn't mean I just wanted to buy a quick tumble."

"So what, you wanted to buy a long-term relationship?" Barry couldn't help but scoff, giving the man an incredulous look. Nevermind his face was still burning in embarrassment - okay, maybe he was lashing out a little hard because of that, actually.

"Only if you're interested," Hal insisted. "And I don't intend to give you money now and expect you to play your part, okay? If you're interested, I want to take you on a date and see if we even like each other. I want to do this properly."

"Why?"

Barry shouldn't be questioning. He needed the money, Hal was offering. Sort of.

"Why does anyone ask a cute guy on a date?"

If Barry's blush had been going down, it would sure be back now.

"You didn't just ask for a date, you offered to be my sugar daddy."

"So I'd like to spoil you a little and maybe hope you wouldn't mind being arm candy at the odd work party."

Barry hesitated, giving Hal a slow look up and down. He was definitely a very handsome man, despite being clearly a lot older than Barry. Could this even work? Was Barry ready for such a thing?

"Let me take you on one date, and then you can decide whether you are interested or not," Hal pleaded, and he sounded so sincere Barry _had_ to give in.

"Fine. One date."

The smile suddenly on Hal's face was dazzling, and Barry couldn't help a shy smile himself. If anything, he'd have a date with a handsome guy.

"You have a tux? Meet me here tomorrow at seven and I'll take you to a nice restaurant. My treat, obviously."

"A-a tux?" Barry's jaw dropped.

"Don't have one?"

"Yeah I do, I mean, what sort of restaurant-"

Before he could finish his arm was released, his hand grabbed instead for a firm shake while he was given a wink at the same time.

"Hal Jordan. I'll see you tomorrow, sexy."

"Uh- Barry uhm, Allen… see you tomorrow…" Barry watched in a daze as Hal slipped back into the bar to get back to his friend, leaving Barry to return to an apartment smelling of his roommate's sex life.

_He was doomed._


End file.
